But That's My Man
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Emma couldn't understand it, why was Manny marrying HIM? Why him of all people and why so soon and why did SHE have to be maid of honor? The biggest question in Emma's head was wondering what it even was that made Manny fall in love with Jay Hogart? Was it because Emma was? Manny did always seem to take anything Emma wanted.. but this time, it was the last straw. Janny/ButJemma
1. Makes Me Sick Thinking Of You With Her

"You're sure about this, Manuela?" Liberty asked in a serious tone, fixing the last stitches on the end of Manny's wedding dress.

They stood in Emma's kitchen with Manny on a small stool for Liberty to do the last touches on her dress before the wedding tomorrow

"You're still young." Liberty reminded.

Manny rolled her pretty eyes, bashing her eyelashes, "I am more than sure.. me and Jay have had a fake engagement for almost two years and a real one for 6 months. It's meant to be!" she beamed, dimples digging, teeth shining, eyes twinkling.

"Sure you're not more exciting about the wedding planning then actually getting married?" Muttered Emma, staring down at the cupcake infront of her and sitting on her kitchen table. She slowly ran her finger tip on the tounge and licked her finger, glancing miserably up at Manny.

Manny giggled, shrugging her shoulder, "Okay, maybe that too just a _little bit_." she squished her fingers together.

Liberty laughed too but Emma shook her head, leaning back in her chair.

This was nonsense.

"I don't want you to regret anything it all." Liberty said in a sing song tone.

Manny finally let their bummer attitudes get to her and groaned, "I'm sure alright?" she pointed to Emma, "Em got engaged too, Lib!"

"Not..something..we should talk about.." Liberty drifted awkwardly, see Emma's eyes look up like a deer in the headlights.

"It's fine, I'm over it." Emma bared a smile. Had Sean given her a ring before going to war just after highschool almost 3 years ago? Yes. Was it some childish promise from a highschool sweetheart that he'd come back to her after living out his life and going to experience something more exciting than their relationship together ever was? For sure. No doubt. Just silly empty promises..

And that's why Emma threw the ring out when Sean had called her about a year after that to tell her he'd met someone in the military.

Emma moved on ofcourse, she had to, and she knew Sean was just the highschool heartthrob.. now he was just..nobody to her. Sure she'd still care if he ever came around needing her help, but the romance was dead.

The passion never really survived between them anyways..not even when they were dating, it was kinda like.. mutual respect towards another.

The only person Emma had ever held passion for and never stopped was- No, we won't get into that. We were planning a _wedding_.

Anybody after Sean? Sure. There was Kelly in college.. then she hooked up with Spinner in Niagara Falls.. that was awkward. But they came back and it was like, whatever happened in Niagara falls stayed in niagara. Spin could hardly look at her anymore.

The front door opened and a voice ran through the house, "We got the cake!" came Snake's voice.

Manny's eyes widened, we?! She knew Jay was with Snake today trying to get things done and felt like he needed help since Manny was going to be busy and not be able to do most the work like she had mostly done to this point.

"DON'T COME IN!" yelled Manny, opening the fridge and hiding behind it.

Emma blinked, seeing Snake stop before he walked into the kitchen from the living room and Jay behind him, wondering what was up? He gave a wierd look only seeing Emma and Liberty, but no Manny..just heard her voice.

"Jay if you come in here, I'll kill you! It's bad luck!" Manny madly noted, stomping her foot.

Snake whistled, him being let off and allowed in and came inside the kitchen, putting the big white cake on the table and the back door opened with Spike and Manny's mom.

"I'm so happy you guys have been helping so much." gushed Manny's mother to Spike to then scream, seeing Manny hiding behind the fridge door and Jay around the corner, in the entrance of the kitchen, "GET OUT!" she yelled at him.

Jay lifted his hands like he was being aimed with a gun by a cop and cursed, "Well, Jesus _Christ_! What **am **I allowed to do?" he bitters

Emma half way grinned, watching him getting rattled up a lot through this wedding planning and the bride-zilla and brides mother.

"Jay." Spike said with more softer than Mrs Santos and his shoulders dropped and he relaxed, and listened to her, she always had good advice..

Emma scowled.. how come Spike came to Manny's rescue? She wasn't **her **mother.

"Why don't you.." Spike looked around, wondering what else needed to be done and gasped, "Ah." she pointed to Emma, "Why don't you guys go pick up the bridemaids dresses? I'm sure they're ready by now." she looked back to Jay and to Emma again, wondering if that'd be okay.

Jay connected eyes with Emma, giving an unreadable look as Emma glanced to Manny who pouted, giving her a puppy dog look and clapping her hands together in a begging way.

"Fiiine." Emma sang, getting up.

"Make sure the tailor made my dress longer." Liberty said in annoyance. They went FIVE times to that shop and they kept screwing the dress order up.

Emma sighed and nodded, "Sure."

"Emma!" Manny called, before she met up with Jay and she turned as Manny rolled her eyes, "Make sure you try yours on too again.. I love your legs and am jealous of your bod but the dress was too short the last time.. don't want the church audiance thinking I'm whoring out my bridemaids."

Emma went totally red, even though Manny was just teasing and she felt so embarressed and avoided Jay's eyes when she turned back to him and then stormed infront, leading the way.

Jay couldn't help it, it was Manny's fault since she brought it up, he gazed at Emma's long tanned legs as she led him to the front door.

Jay shut the door behind them, grabbing his keys out and went down the steps side by side with her, taking in a deep breath of air.

When he exhaled he glanced to Emma, walking to his car in the driveway, "I see your as stressed out as me." joked Jay with a chuckle.

Emma shared a look with him and shrugged, stopping at the passanger door as he unlocked it with his keys, looking down at her as he did.

She got nervous, and kept looking down at her shoes. She was more than stressed.. annoyed? Yeah. Furious? Getting closer.. Jealous? Ding ding ding, jackpot!

Jay had been **her **_'person' _back in highschool, and Manny knew that yet _still_ went for him! Even after a time Emma remembered very well where Manny said Jay was slime, and wasn't good enough for Emma when she found out him and Emma were hooking up. It may of not been a fairy tale romance... but he was still the only guy whose ever **understood **her. He knew when she was down, accepted her flaws and even liked them, and she accepted his and..

Emma scoffed, having to think it outloud in her head, '_and *I* was in love with him. He was mine..and Manny has been stealing things from me since we were little, from barbies..to plenty of boys, but Jay? He was __**Jay**__.. just like she was __**his**__ greenpeace.' _

It wasn't fair, and Emma felt herself slowly dying on the inside. She tried to think it through a bunch of times.. trust me, she'd been in denial a long time about admitting to the fact she was in love with Jay Hogart. She tried to insist she was just jealous because SHE wanted to get married too.. but when she helped Manny with this wedding, she was bored and actually hated such pressure, and when she looked at it closely, when Jay was around and when he was around Manny she DEFINATLY knew, it was jealousy over the fact she had **him. **Manny had her dream guy.. the guy who had too much wit Manny couldn't really appreciate, who had too much hidden emotions himself..which Emma could understand but Manny couldn't..the list could go on.

"Emma." Jay snapped her out of it.

She went red and he tilted his head at her, his eyes searching hers and around her face for any sign of life.

Emma rolled her eyes, opening his car door, "I'm just tired is all." she sighed.

She didn't want to get so depressed, she knew her and depression didn't add up well together but this was like.. the realization she'd never have Jay again. It broke her heart.

Jay, for a second, didn't believe it..but then reminded himself Emma **had **been doing a lot of the work for Manny so nodded and went to the other side of his civic, getting in himself.

They sat in the car and Emma snuck a glance at him. He hadn't even lost his sense of style since highschool, maybe got more buff and a little taller and mature but his classic hat still stayed on backwards on his head. Emma loved it. Manny though, complained about just throwing the old thing out.

Emma's eyes widened. What if Jay moved to _Hollywood _with Manny? Manny had gotten her actress career.. _ofcourse she did_, everything worked out for **Manny Santos**. Always.

While Manny had been living in another city most of the relationship and engagement, Jay would come over to Emma's alot, talk about wedding things while Emma's parents were there but then they'd just..hang out after, alone.. watch movies.. cook dinner..and by cook she meant she did since Jay couldn't cook anything besides . It was pretty entertaining to watch though, he always seemed so proud of it in the end. She also tricked him a lot when she made vegan 'meat' and made him eat it, and enjoy it.. They also had got obsessed with the show Dexter together, but when Manny would visit, she wouldn't watch it with them.. she hated blood and didn't get the powerful points and great action of the show. UGH ! WHY was he MARRYING HER?!

Jay was driving towards the bridal shop and Emma's stomach literally turned just _thinking _about them.

"Pull over." Emma begged quickly in a tiny voice, her face cringing as he glanced over to see why and then quickly pulled to the side of the road, and she opened the door, getting out and he saw her bend over.

He turned off the car and instantly took his seat belt off, getting out. They stopped on a somewhat busy road for a small town like theirs. A few cars already passed by as he walked around the car to her.

Emma spat the last of her vomit.. ew gross, lets call it love vomit. Nope, that's _stil_l gross.

Jay's fingers suddenly swayed passed her forehead, swipping up the hair in her face into his hand and as she tried to catch her breath, he held her hair back, bending down beside her.

She tried not to look at him and turned her head slightly the other way, staring at the ground. Did he really love Manny too? He had to..if he was marrying her right?

When she felt it was all done and over, she slowly stood up as did he, letting her long blonde hair go but put a hand on her arm til she stood straight and then let go, and she looked up at him slowly, seeing an unreadable look on his face as his eyes held hers with those pierced grey pupils.

_Nobody _had eyes like _him_.

Emma swallowed and bit her lip for a split second, "Ok. I'm good." she whispered.

He nodded, eyes still on her so concern like, it almost hurt.

He opened the door for her, waiting patiently as she got back in, and shut it behind her. She watched him come around the car and come back in and she looked down. He'd take care of Manny like this, for the rest of his and her life.


	2. It Isn't Easy For Me To Let Go

"Ah, my special customa's." an older, asian woman smiled, standing behind a counter at the dress shop.

They finally arrived and Jay coughed lightly, "We just need the dresses for the Hogart wedding." he seemed to cough again and Emma eyed him weirdly.

"ah yes!" the women disappeared for a second.

"You're not gonna vomit all over Manny's dresses, are you?" came Jay's taunting words, a smirk playing on his lips as he gazed down at Emma.

t_empting._

Emma shook her head and replied, "I'm fine now." she glared at him but smiled a little, still embarrassed she really puked, "Shut up."

He lifted his hands in surrender, smirk turning to a grin.

The woman came back and looked annoyed, "Dis is number 3 dress." she confirms.

Emma nodded, Liberty's, "It's longer?" she asked.

The woman nodded, "Oh but took days!" she cried out, annoyed and threw her hands up like a wild woman in rage.

Emma looked to Jay, sharing a look and she tried not to laugh.

"She was such a picky girl, I'm glad **your **the one picking it up!" she put it in Emma's hands and then the other two bridemaids dresses; hers and Darcys.

"Ok." sighed Emma, wanting this done with, "Let's go." she told Jay.

"Don't you have to try it on?" his voice sounded so curious and almost entertained.

Emma scowled, "It's fine." she swore.

He smirked but shrugged, staying where he was, "This is _my _wedding too, I gotta see if it's too short on you or not." he sized her up and down.

Emma went hot, her palms sweating when he did that. Damn him.

"fine." she snapped, throwing the other two dresses at him.

He laughed, and walked over to the chair infront of the change room Emma went inside of to change.

It was a pink creme colored dress, stopped right before the knees, and it was a chiffon flow dress, and strapless,a little jeweled around the waist below the chest and when Emma came up, Jay straighten up in his chair and shifted a bit until he pulled himself up at the end of the seat.

Emma was looking down at her new shoes on, white lacey highheels, her hair was just plain and simply straight, so she shyly put one side behind her ear as she looked at him to see him staring at her- her dress, because it clearly _had to be _the dress.

"It's good." he coughed lightly.

"Are you getting a cold?" Emma bluntly asked, noticing him coughing a lot today.

He seemed to stare again but directly into her eyes before giving her a bitter look, "No." he shrugged his shoulder and looked away.

Emma gave him a look back, she was just asking! It wasn't a rude question?

"it.." he found his words again, looking back at her, "It looks good." was all he could say, swallowing hard and got up, turning away from her.

Emma stared sadly at his back and she then nodded, going back to the changing room to change back in her jeans and tank top.

They walked out of the store with the dresses in Emma's hands again and Jay jingled his keys, walking to the orange civic.

"Manny called while you were..changing." Jay said, coughing slightly again and she looked over at him for him to just look down at his keys.

Emma rolled her eyes, see? it wasn't CRAZY of her to think he was getting sick? And he was acting wierd.

"What'd she say?" Emma asked.

"They headed to the hotel." Jay explained, "Everybody's uh..checked in for the night."

Emma oh'd and he scratched the back of his head, squinting his eyes a bit and Emma gave him a look,"..anddddd?" she asks, knowing that look he had meant he had more to say.

"She told me to um, tell you Sean's here.. with his new fiance." Jay eyed her closely as they walked up to his car.

Emma took a deep breath, stopping at the side of it. You know what? She was fine with it. Completely.

"Okay." she accepted it though Jay gave her a look like he didn't believe her.

"Do you?.." he watched some cars pass by, focusing on them hard, "do you have a date?"

Emma snickered, shaking her head, "Noo, and I don't **need **one to show him I'm _over _him." Emma meant it, she was okay with Sean with another girl..one he would marry soon.

She wasn't okay with Jay doing it though.

"Good." he sternly said, walking to his side like that's all he needed.

Emma gave a 'what the hell' look but scoffed and got in. He'd be the death of her. He smirked at her annoyed look and started the guy, driving to the hotel

When they walked through the sliding automatic doors, and into the fancy hotel, seeing both Hogart and Santos family chatting amongst themselves in the lobby...suddenly everything felt so real. Both Jay and Emma stopped, looking a bit wide eyed at the scene.

Emma took a deep breath and prepared herself, picking her foot up and went to walk-

"Run." Jay said, grabbing her arm tightly and started dragging her down a hall

"What?!" Emma exclaimed, being dragged off and had to jog to keep up with his face walking pace.. which said something! Since she had longer legs, she was sure.

They ended up on the other side of the Hotel, at the bar and at the counter, Jay taking shot after shot til his fourth.

"Disgusting." Emma noted, wrinkling her nose but entertainingly watched him and her eyes twinkled.

He snickered and pushed his finger into one of the shots, pushing it towards her.

Emma raised an eyebrow but took it. It was going to be a hard night and even worse tomorrow.

"I don't **do **this you know?" Jay asked, glaring at his empty shots and turned his head to Emma, pointing out of the bar, "I don't get together with my family, I don't shriek in delight that Im getting _married._" he said it almost in disgust.

Emma raised her eyebrows, but couldn't help but feel her heart skip when he said it but she sighed, "Not a lot of guys are." she admits.

Jay narrowed his eyes at her, raising his finger to the bartender for some beers and snickered, "Sean was all up in lala land when he proposed to you."

Emma instantly replied, "that proposal was full of shit." she grumbled.

He raised his eyebrows at her this time, impressed and snickered in humor this time, "True." he eyed Emma closely and shook his head, "He's an idiot."

Emma just nodded and grabbed one of the beers the bartender laid down infront of Jay and that Jay was going to grab.

He chuckled, watching her open it. Who knew out of highschool they'd still keep touch and stay... jesus, was he suppose to call them 'friends'? He and Emma were _never _friends..

"if you wanna avoid all the embarressing moments and talks about _'how'd you meet' 'howd you propose'_.. stay away from Manny's aunts and Grandma." she told Jay, helping him out.

He nodded thankfully and cheered beers with her and she giggled slightly, taking a sip.

"_We've been together a long time_." Jay suddenly spoke high pitch like and went to his normal voice, "Yes we have." was he pretended to be Manny? "_Too long for anyone to buy our fake engagement_." he snickered, shaking his head as he remembered what he said back to Manny that day, that changed everything,"What? You want it to be real?" he made a high pitch voice again, slightly slurring, "_Yes, Jay, I'll marry you!" _

Emma looked at him confused but smirked knowingly when he took another shot. Saw that one coming.

He smirked and explained, "That's how I _proposed_." he revealed.

Emma blinked and her mouth fell. THAT was IT!?

He nodded at her stunned look and they stared at another for a moment, and she got lost in his eyes and went to open her mouth-

"There he is!" came a voice, splitting them apart.

Emma turned and saw the one and only Sean Cameron standing behind them, putting his arms out and a ginger girl beside him. She looked sweet, red lipstick, petite, dressed in a summer dress.

Emma caught Jay glance at her once more before he got up and manly hugged Sean. Emma smiled a little towards the girl who seemed shy but waved sweetly back a little at her, her diamond engagment ring flashing.

The guys tore apart and Sean turned to Emma and noticed his fiance wave and he coughed, "Hey Em." he greeted, nodding a bit at her. He was a bit taller, his short hair from the army now grown back and a bit longer like before. More cleaned up, wearing nice black pants and buttoned up baby blue sleeve shirt.

Emma just tightened that smile on her face and spread it a bit more as best she could.

"Hey."

"We're about to finish up." Jay seemed to cut in, sitting back down beside her and keeping his eyes hard on Sean, "We'll be in the lobby in a minute." he assured.

Emma saw that look Sean gave, looking between her and Jay suspiciously and she wanted to punch him. So judgemental for a guy who did so many bad things himself, besides..this was nothing but friends drinking.

Emma stared off as Sean nodded and left and she let everything hit her. Tomorrow, Jay would be married to her best friend.

Jay noticed her zoned out and accused her, "see? You aren't over him!"

Emma's mouth fell, looking at him and her mouth dropped, not even knowing what to SAY to THAT.

"What makes you even THINK th-"

"pathetic." he growled, cutting her off and turned back to the bar, grabbing another shot and shooting it down.

Emmas mouth hung down even more if possible and Jay what he did best, piss her off.

Emma dug in her purse and threw a$5 dollar bill at his face and stormed off, holding her tears in tight and still scowling a she charged to her room and slammed the door shut behind her

"UUUUGHH!"

Emma couldn't avoid him for long though, as the dinner for everyone was in the hotel resturant, all booked for them. She angirly flew back on her bed though.

_**It isn't easy for me to let it go  
Cause I've swallowed every single word  
And every whisper, every sigh  
Eats away this heart of mine  
And there is a hollow in me now**_

So I put my faith in something unknown  
I'm living on such sweet nothing  
But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold  
I'm living on such sweet nothing

And it's hard to learn  
And it's hard to love  
When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
You're giving me such sweet nothing


	3. Your Love Is Everything To Me

Emma slowly entered the wedding dinner, wearing a pretty white mini skirt and black bustier that flowed alittle after the waist. Her hair was in curly styled waves and she held her gold clutch as she saw Toby. OH THANk GOD!

Emma grabbed onto his arm and whispered to him, "Did you bring a date?"

"Do I ever." he seemed to sigh emotionally and Emma passed him a small smile but happily hooked her arm through his and they sat down together at the long table of close family and friends.

"To Manny and Jay!" said Manny's father, raising a glass.

Everyone cheered and Emma half assed did it and went to gulping her wine rather quickly.

Manny giggled, her arms hugging around Jay's one left arm as she sat to his left, and tightened her grip when everyone cheered.

"And to Snake and Spike for helping out so much!" Manny insisted and smiled dearly to Emma, "And Emma too! My maid of honor."

People cheered glasses again and some clapped, Emma asked the waitress for another glass of wine.

"Easy Amy winehouse." taunts Toby beside her as everyone got into their own conversation.

Emma rolled her eyes at him and just continued as Liberty looked over and giggled, seeing Emma was indeed trying to get drunk.

"And Sean and Tory!" Manny just HAD to say, "for they will be as happy as me and Jay soon." she gushed.

Jay didn't even raise his glass to that one and dully watched Sean happily kiss Tory. He finally looked to Emma who caught him and they held a gaze til she looked away with a bitter look crossing her face. He sighed...still mad he sees.

Darcy stood up, and started to do a speech about how she met Manny, and how glad she was she was marrying Jay blahblahblah..

Emma found herself going to the bar during the dinner, and as she sat alone, twirling her straw in her whiskey sour and pouting a bit, a figure stepped in and sat beside her.

"I just _never _find other peoples love amusing." the voice said.

Emma looked over to a clean cut guy with bit of a tan too him, not too much but she guessed Darcy had moved to somewhere hot. He had light hair and was tall, and buff..good looking guy and Darcy brought him with her as her date, and Emma smiled a little but wasn't interested..specailly if he was with Darcy.

"What's your name?" he smirked a little, nodding behind them at the crazy table, "Saw you sitting there with us. Maid of honor right?"

"Right." Emma replied, deciding it wasn't bad to at least converse, "Emma Nelson." she introduced.

He grinned and shook her head, "Liam. Darcy's date..nothing serious." he assured.

"It's okay if it was. She stole my boyfriend before.." muttered Emma for her eyes to widen. Did she just say that?

He laughed, "wow, you just said that." he declared.

Emma groaned and explained, shrugging her shoulder, "Rough night."

He nodded, completely understanding and the smile not leaving his face as he eyed her down, "You're something, Emma Nelson"

Emma sipped her drink and swallowed hard, shaking her head no, "I'm really not." she laid the drink on the counter and sighed, explaining, "I'm flawed, madly. I'm..picky, out spoken, envious, obsessive.. and I don't hold my anger in well."

Liam shook his head, she was cracking him up and he said out loud, "You are some kinda girl."

Emma blushed, but wished someone else would tell her that..

He went serious, knowing a sad girl when he saw one, "What about you? Where's your date? He piss you off?" he looked back, trying to find which one it would be.

"No date." Emma muttered.

He looked back, completely shocked and she smiled guilty.

"No way.." he drifts, not believing that. She was way too gorgeous.

"way." Emma lamely replied and caught Jay's eyes. How could she miss them? They were so hynotizing.. He stood by the Hotel hall door, the place where the wedding was tomorrow.

Emma eyed him wierdly when he nodded to it and slipped inside before eyeing her situation once more and left.

Emma's mouth fell and she blinked, giving an odd look. He wanted her to follow him?

Emma huffed, "I'll see you meeting you Liam." she said, getting up and stopped when he grabbed her hand.

"This guy, making you sad?" he says.

Emma swallowed. She was that obvious huh?

"You better make him make it up to you." he confirms.

Emma smiled sadly but nodded, and turned, walking to the one and only inside the hallroom. As she stepped in, the reception room was all ready for the wedding tomorrow. A dance floor clean and sparkling, the stage with instruments and a sterio on it. Tables all around with nice cloths and middle pieces on it.

Jay stood in the middle of the dance floor, hands in his nice black pants' pockets, wearing a dark red sleeve shirt that rolled up to his elbows. He stood under a beautiful chandelier that made his eyes twinkle..

Emma crossed her arms, not coming closer as he looked at her with a hard expression.

"Waiting for my apology." she mumbled whisper like but he heard and chuckled, looking down and back up at her.

"I'm sorry." he admits.

She raised an eyebrow... wow, he usually never gave in so fast.

He pulled one hand out of his pocket and held a clicker, pointing it to the stage to the stereo, and pressed play.

Emma tilted her head confused and he walked over to her, "Manny wants me, alone, to pick a song." he said with an eye roll and grabbed her hand, forcing her to the middle of the dance floor with him as the music picked up.

"then _using _me is cheating." Emma taunted, stopping infront of him as he turned to her. The music sounded so .. 50's like..so slow.. but beautiful.

**Ray Peterson**. Emma smiled softly, her mom use to love this song. **The Wonder Years.**

It began to play..

_**When no-one else can understand me  
When everything I do is wrong  
You give me hope and consolation  
You give me strength to carry on**_

"Just consider yourself.." Jay drifted off, trying to find an excuse and smirked, grabbing her hand, "A helping hand... an inspiration." he wrapped her arms around his neck.

Emma tensed up, stiffening and tried to act okay. Breath, Emma. He already slowly started to sway, staring down at her. What was he doing!? Trying to give her a damn heart attack!?

She felt shivers go up her spine and throughout her whole body at the same time as his arms tightened around her waist.

_**And you're always there to lend a hand  
In everything I do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you**_

Wait, inspiration- Emma shook her head, that wouldn't make sense.. her warm twinkly brown eyes looked up at him, to see him still staring down at her but softly, and she slowly swayed back and forth with him, standing in spot..

She started listening to the lyrics, trying not to get choked up.. but this song more related to _them_ then _him and Manny_.

She looked up when he began to hum a little, he didn't completely sing, but whispered the words to her sing song like with his deep voice. She melted more in his arms.

"_**And when you smile the world is brighter.."**_ Jay brought his hand up as he 'sang', and took one her hands off his shoulders, holding it in his own.

Emma shut her eyes almost painfully. Now? He was doing this now? Did he still _care _about her too? Did he like messing with her heart? Breaking it?

_**You touch my hand and Im a king  
Your kiss to me is worth a fortune**_

She looked up at him, eyes full of madness, hurt, but love.. how can he STILL make her love him after all this? And **this **specifically.. she wouldnt' be able to watch him marry her best friend tomorrow. Her eyes watered and his eyes stayed on hers, watching every emotion and even whipped away the tear that slipped down her cheek.

He mummered in harmony the last lyrics with the song, "_**Your love for me is everythiing**_.." his eyes held the same level of emotions, but mostly mad at himself, but for Emma for hiding it from him too that she didn't move on either, and love poured through out his eyes as she sniffed and tried to hold it together, looking down and shaking her head.

It was so wrong.

But felt so right with him, in his arms.

Her eyes were puffy, and even then he STILL thought she was beautiful, even more than the bride tonight. He raised her chin and his heart pounded, knowing this was going to be something he can't back from, but couldn't resist and wouldn't regret as he leaned down, raising her chin more so her lips met his when he captured hers in a kiss, and kissed her slowly until she sighed and gave him, throwing her arms around him and kissed back deeply.

_**Ill guess I'll never know the reason why  
You love me like you do  
That's the wonder  
The wonder of you**_

He held her so tight, leaning her up to kiss him more , that she stood on her tip toes and she didn't even care, kissing him as hard as he kissed her, years of missing anothers touch.

She panted, but didn't want to stop and neither did he, holding her chin from pulling away any further when she pulled an inch apart.

"Why are you _doing this_." her voice cracked, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

He cringed, hating he was putting her in this position, but he thinks he knows what he wants.. and it wasn't Manny. It's forever been Emma, his Greenpeace, his girl.

"Because I love you."

The words meant so much, and though it made her cry harder, she smiled up at him and he softly smiled back, caressing her hair.

"what the hell is this?" snapped Manny's voice, now standing at the door and had watched the scene, and heard the last words. Her eyes blazed of fury and hurt, gazing between fiance and best friend


	4. My sister, my best friend & my enemy

Emma tore from Jay, but his arm still around her waist, "Manny-"

"Don't."Manny raised a hand up, closing her eyes and the tears spilled down her cheeks and onto her pretty dress and glared to Jay, tilting her head, "Did you **ever **love me?"

Emma looked between them, but longingly at Jay, wondering what he was going to say as the music stopped and they stood in silence. Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it, and wanted to sit down, but stayed where she stood.

Jay looked back at Manny , sighing and looking down for a second til back at her.

Manny swallowed the pain down, but it didn't stop the hurt or the ripping of her own heart, and waited for it.

He shook his head no.

Emma, thought inlove with him, still loved Manny too, and shut her eyes painfully, not wanting to see Manny look the way she did right now, distraught.

"Well." Manny choked, bitterly snickering and sniffed her cry, "I'm **so happy **for you two." with that, she turned and stormed off.

"Manny!" Emma went to run after her, her heart and mind yelling at her, not knowing what to do but Jay grabbed her hand, stopping her, "Jay! She's-"

"In need of being _alone_." Jay said seriously to her, looking down sternly, "We were moments ago her most important people in the world, and now we're her least..and she's gonna hate us." he eyed Emma hard, "Are you ready for that?" he swallowed hard, "Cause tell me now that you want **this** or I might have to leave too..for **good.**"

He woudnt be able to have to live in the same place as her after this. Be reminded every day that she didn't want him back..that he gave up everything for her.

Emma's mouth dropped, sadly looking at the door Manny fled out of but then softened, looking up at Jay. He was her one, her only one. As much as she loved Manny as her own sister.. there was no competition with her soulmate who was Jay. He knew her better than anyone.

"I want this." Emma honestly confessed, nodding up at him and he slowly nodded back, pulling her hands into his and squeezing them, knowing this was hard for her too.

When they came out, the hotel lobby was an uproar, they knew the wedding was called off, but didn't know why.

"Jay!" Spinner called, coming over with Jane and looked around, "What the hell happened?! Why'd the wedding get cancelled?"

"Is she pregnant?" Jane said, cringing and gritted her teeth. That was the WORST when that happened.

Emma and Jay shared a look and he nodded at her slightly, letting her leave and not wanting to have her deal with this too. It wasn't 100% her fault and she would get her share of hate when everyone finds out what really happened.

Emma left the hotel for abit, needed some air and walked away, grabbed a wine bottle from the LCBO and adventured back to the Hotel. She felt just awful. As she walked to her room, shoving in her bag for her hotel room, she saddened, remembering old memories with Manny.

They've known another since SK, they entered Degrassi together, they met Toby and gathered their gang of loveable J.t, her, Manny, Toby and Liberty together. Manny was there for Emma's first crush, she there for hers. The times they made fun of Toby and JT together, the time they found out Liberty had a crush on J.T, the time when Manny hid Emmas butt when she got her first period, to..wow..Manny getting pregnent, aborting it, and going through that with her. She remembered when kept trying to be there for her after the shooting, minus the fights..and the one about Jay. How death was horrible and if not for another, they wouldn't of made it through.

God. Emma leaned on her hotel door, opening it to her dark room. How was she suppose to go on without Manny?

She turned her light on, and the one and only sat on her bed, a kleenex in her hand, eyes red, nose flared wed, make up a little runned down.

Manny looked a mess..yet, wasn't standing up or going to attack Emma.

Emma shut the door and swallowed hard, "Manny if you're looking for a fight.." she painfully closes her eyes, "I can't do it. I still love you it's just I...I love Jay too, with everything I am."

Manny tilted her head and stayed quiet..sort of began to creep Manny out.

"I don't think I would of been so mad if this happened months ago." Manny confessed, and snickered looking down, "Or atleast weeks ago, A WEEK AGO.. why tonight? The last night before?!" she finally stood up.

"Manny I swear I wasn't the one-"

"You kissed him back, weather he started it or not, **you **enjoyed it!" Manny yelled

"ofcourse I did!" Emma yelled back and was also shocked she did and rubbed her forehead, "Manny didn't you hear me? He's _everything._"

Manny looked bluntly at her, but some understanding was stirring through her eyes.

"The last thing I wanna do is hurt you." Emma began to cry, "But it _hurt _**me **everyday to see you with him."

"Don't turn this on me!" yelled Manny.

"I'm not! Just understand-"

"That what?" Manny bittered, throwing her hands up, "That you want EVERYTHING I have? You have since we've met!"

Emma stared incredulously at her, "WHAT?! Do you know how much you've _taken _from me?" she snapped, squinting her eyes madly at Manny.

"I never took anything from you!?" Manny exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Really, Manny?" Emma counted with her fingers, "we MET by you stealing my crayon in SK. You stole my favorite barbie doll, grade 1. you got Craig Mannings, grade 7. You stole Peter Stone, grade 10! My family, Grade 10-"

"Emma, I was kicked out!" Manny yelled in disbelief, her eyes widening Emma was giving so many examples

"You even competed for Kelly against me Manny!" Emma yelled, "after Sean left, and _hurt me_, and you still HAD to compete with me though you ALWAYS had the attention of boys around us, always."

Manny looked defeated, and quite hurt. A bit upset at herself too but STILL mad at Emma..but..she was right. Why did she feel the need to do that with her?

"Fine!" Manny said, "Fine I did! I'm horrible! We fought over tons of boys so what does **this **matter?!"

"Cause I love him!" Emma shouted, showing the love in her eyes for Jay, and that this is one competition she didn't think she could let Manny win.

But.. Jay had picked who he wanted either way. He loved Emma too.

"What?" Manny seemed shocked.

loved? She was in love with Jay? The man who use to be the boy who teased her, who grew up a little more and teasing turned to flirting turned to secret affairs, and as they grew older found a friendship like no other while dating the others best friend..and now, man and young woman were in love this whole time?

Emma sat down on the bed sadly, "I _always _did." she admits, "Down to the very first time he called me Greenpeace." she snickered.

"Emma.." Manny drifted, realization crossing over her. She did always feel threatened by that connection between them and now she knew what it was.. dying devotion, extreme attraction, love.

"And you had to steal him away too right?" Emma taunted.

"Emma you guys were over! It was just a fling...or so, I thought.."

Emma snapped back, "No, It was BAD timing, doesn't mean it wasn't real. Alex was in the way and even **you **Manny, you said he was bad for me! Then you-" Emma stopped, not being able to go on. Then Manny DATED him next.

Manny looked down. Oh god... she did. Even JAY she tried to steal from Emma.

"what is wrong with me?" she whispered.

Emma smiled sadly, "What's wrong with US." she corrected.

Manny sadly smiled back and took a deep shakey breath, "I guess I'm still heartbroken.. but not in the 'inlove' way... Jay was good in bed and good to me but that was it, no real..fairy tale everlasting love."

Emma narrowed her eyes and she smirked knowing Emma caught the 'good in bed' and looked jealous and mad.

"Just a little payback for what you did. Words of revenge." Manny insisted.

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled. Manny had the right to say it, she guessed.

Silence.

"Are.." Emma drifted off, finding herself choke up, looking at Manny, "Are we still best friends?"

"I'd most likely say no after something like this." Manny admitted, laughing a little and looking up in wonder, "But I can't, we're Emma and Manny, and we have too many memories and.. I guess I hurt you the same." she eyed Emma closely, "You were going to let me marry the man you loved." she whispered.

Emma nodded slowly, looking down, but couldn't take all the credit..she had thought Jay didn't love her back.

Manny smirked, "But you can do me one favor.."

Emma nodded, "Anything..."

Since the wedding was off, everyone had gone home, and Liberty had so kindly drove Emma home.. talking the whole way there.

Liberty: I don't get it..why suddenly stop the wedding.

Emma sighs: I couldn't say..

Liberty: I mean, they were happy right?

Emma: Sure Liberty

Liberty: I mean. .they were cute together.

Emma: Just cause you look cute together doesn't mean you belong together.

Liberty: Well that's true. I guess I didn't see much history or sparks between the two.

Emma: Really?

Liberty: Yeah but, guess it's cause it's Jay Hogart right? Not the romantic and all..

Emma tried to hold her smile in... he actually really could be. Suddenly the song they danced to came on in her head, and she drifted to sleep until they finally got to her house.


	5. Right Next To You

A week had gone past, and Emma bit her lower lip, glancing at her cellphone on her nightstand. He still hadn't called..

Manny had still taken the trip they would of had for the honey moon, just to get away for a week or two, and word was she took a guy.. everyone was clueless to who.

Emma was glad though, and hoped she was doing okay. They still hadn't talked either even though Manny said they were 'okay'.

Emma took a deep breath, her heart falling though..maybe she was suppose to alone FOREVER.

"Emma, lunch!" called Spike.

Emma went up the stairs wearing her long white thin sleeve top that she loved curling around her hands and jean shorts. Her hair was naturally down and waved a bit and she stepped into the kitchen to see the lunch set up on the table, but her parents not there.

"Emma." Spike said, now standing over by the door, a bit of a curious look on her face.

Emma turned her head and saw Jay Hogart standing at her door, and her heart stopped. God he looked so good..yet wore his simple jeans and dark t-shirt with that hat on again.

Emma glanced at Spike and then to Jay, "Hi." she quietly greeted.

Spike slowly let the door go for Emma to stand against the doorframe and Spike looked to Snake on the couch with Jack and nodded him into the kitchen, leaving the two alone.

Something was fishy, Jay showing up at his ex fiances best friends house. Was he here to talk about Manny? Cause there was some wierd look in his eyes as he stared at Emma like he was only here for her and only had eyes for her.

When alone, Jay cleared his throat...nervous habit, Emma smiled softly finally getting that. All those times around her..he was nervous. Wow. To make Jay Hogart a nervous wreck, that had to be somethin!

Jay opened his mouth and closed it, looking confused on how to start and he finally explained, "I-I didn't come see you first thing cause.." he drifts.

Emma nodded, shrugging her shoulder like she didn't care but she did, she missed him.

"People would assume things." she agreed. But that assuming would be right I guess. She smiled a little guilty at that thought and he smirked back knowing she thought it too.

"But it's Wednesday." he told her.

Emma gave him a wierd look, "What about it.."

Jay stepped in, making her breath stop as he passed her and slowed down as he did to smolder his eyes down at her as he said lowly, "Dexter time." he smirked and walked into the tv room, the tv running already and grabbed the clicker.

Emma shook her head, blushing a little and shut the door. They already had small routines together. She sat beside him on the couch as he flicked the channel on, their show starting and he narrowed his eyes to sneak a glance at her. She held her ankles on one side, getting comfy as she leaned back but he then snaked an arm around her, pulling her in to lean against him.

Emma couldn't stop smiling her cheeks hurt as he tightened his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. They watched the show, but minds on another and hearts pounding abnormal speed.

Jay looked down at her blonde head and leaned down, kissing the top of it and she closed her eyes.

Yeah.

Now it was the way it should be.

She had her man.

Manny did end up coming back, and she had taken Darcy's 'date' Liam to her 'honeymoon' with her and she actually came back a whole new girl, and Liam made her shine brighter than any other guy had before. It's like the wedding and relationship with Jay just whipped out of her mind.. sept when around him, that got awkward sometimes but they were working on it, and Liam really was helping her move on and he wasn't the rebound either, the two actually ended up getting married a year later, he did seem to have the same spirit and spunk as Manny so he was perfect for her, and treated her like gold.. and then.. it was Emma and Jay's turn to get hitched.

He proposed to her after his promotion at his work, the auto shop handed him the BUISNESS, and now he owned his very own shop. He knew Emma was still in college, doing her last year but he couldn't wait, everything was going so well for him and it was the perfect last thing to do to be truly happy..besides, he didn't mind taking care of her one bit.

He decided, he came into Emma's life with a bang...so he should propose to her with one too.

FLASHBACK..

_He entered her new apartment as she was cooking, Jay would come to her place for dinner like usual and they'd spend the night together. It sucked that she got an apartment, cause before Jay decided to propose...he was thinking of asking her to move in with him. They got into a small fight about it, but Jay let it slide .. knowing something bigger was on its way and he'd live in her apartment to be with her if he had too.. he was basically there ALL the time anyways._

_"MM, tufo again." he said ever so sarcastically, carrying a grocery bag as she cooked it on the stove and he appeared over her shoulder, kissing her cheek._

_Emma smirked, jumping to the side a little when he tickled her other side. She knew he didn't enjoy tufo that much but if she didn't tell him when it was in their food, he could never really tell. But when he saw it, oh the world is at it's end.._

_Emma turned her head, seeing Jay lay a grocery bag on her kitchen table beside her kitten and homework_

_"How's little Dexter, today?" Jay asked, bending a bit to lean on the counter and petting the kitten who meowed over and over, happy to see him and going back and forth under his hand to be pet._

_Emma rolled her eyes smiling, she swore her own cat loved Jay more than her. _

_"Ok, it's ready." Emma declared, taking the pot of the stove and resting it on the side as Jay took her spot at the stove._

_"I'm gonna cook somethin else tonight." he informed, taking out a box from his grocery bag Emma so madly saw was a box of burgers._

_"Really Jay?" Emma sighed, annoyed but shook her head, shutting her mouth about it. She hated meat! He KNEW that!_

_"What?!" he exclaimed innocently, putting the stove back on and holding the box in his hand, ready to cook some burgers._

_"The past two weeks you've been bringing that crap over." Emma muttered, now in a huff yet Jay knew she was holding back. She was holding back the screaming, the protesting, her beliefs...and it meant __**a lot**__ to him when she did that just for him, so he was happy._

_And he was going to try for the rest of his life to make her that happy._

_Jay put the box beside him as the stove roomed up, and it was placed infront of her and she wrinkled her nose, picking it up, "Why you have to eat that I'll neve-" she stopped talking, noticing it way too light, feather light.. "Nothings in it, Jay." she taunts, giving him a look._

_Was he doing it JUST to piss her off?_

_He smirked, turning the stove off and took a step closer to her, "Nothing?" he challanged._

_Emma gave him a look, proving herself when she put her hand into the box to no burgers... but did find something small..and felt velvet like. Ew?! What was that? Mold?_

_She brought it out, and it was a small box.. wh-which not JUST rings would be in, Emma had to remind herself, earrings could be in it o-or a pin. Emma tried not to roll her eyes at herself, this wasn't the 50's.. Jay wasn't trying to 'pin' her._

_"Open it." chuckled Jay, watching her stare at it in her hands and saw her almost afraid to and he grinned, stepping right infront and taking it out of her hands slowly, and opened it, his eyes watching her intensely for her reaction_

_A beautiful pure silver ring, with a huge square flat diamond with a million little diamonds in it, making it shine and show off so brightly._

_Emma sucked in a slow breath, her eyes twinkling at it and he pierced his lips together nervously, not knowing how to take her silence._

_"This is my first time doing it right and intentionally." he joked and she laughed, but felt tears on their way._

_A life with Jay Hogart..did it get better?_

_"Do I bend down?" he asked, and blinked, "Oh, fuck, I didn't say 'marry me'" he then cursed again, seeing he was fucking this all up and Emma smiled admiring him looking so nervous and sweatty._

_Well geez! It'd help him a lot if she spoke!_

_"Yes." she simply said, whipping her tear that slipped and smiled more when his mouth dropped, she giggled softly, laying a hand on his chest softly and the other one on top of the hand that held her ring and she admired it, "did you think Id say no?" she looked back at him, still seeing him staring at her._

_He doopily smirked, shrugging, "I don't know Miss Nelson.. not sure if you were just with me for the mind blowing sex or not." he teased._

_Emma blushed madly, even shutting her eyes for a second. Yea, their sex life was great, and ALOT more hotter and frisky than their highschool days._

_Jay was quite the pleaser..and she was his sex goddess._

_"Yeah, just for sex, for a whole two years." she teased, happily watching him grin madly, shaking his head at her and slipping on her ring, admiring it on her too._

_It looked amazing. Beautiful._

_He looked up at her, still awing it, and cupped her face, "I love you, Em." he whispered and she closed her eyes as he leaned down, kissing her tenderly and deeply, and she happily kissed him more forcefully, smiling against his lips and ran her hands down his shirt_

_He growled wantingly, letting her tear his belt apart and unzip his pants and he ripped her shirt off, kissing up her neck and sucking on it, letting his hands roam over her beautiful body...her beautiful body that'd be his only forever. Soon enough they were on the floor of the kitchen room, Emma on her back and Jay over her, thrusting inside her deeply and her body shot forward each time he did so, crying and moaning out each time, her nails digging down his chest. He gritted his teeth, trying not to come and focusing on her, lifting the back of her neck and pulling her up to him to kiss and she cried his name out into the kiss, shutting her eyes tight and almost there._

_"I got you, baby." Jay said, panting, and holding her close as she shook and whimpered._

_She ended up on top of him, moving her hips slowly and straddling his member as he gripped his fingers tips in her curves, leaving marks on her hips and she bit her lower lip sexily, her hands on his chest so support her up and she guided on top of him and his head was slightly up, eyes on her possesively until he laid his head back down on the ground, groaning and shouting her name, and she went faster, feeling him explode and came too, squeeling a little and lied more over him, letting his hips drive up into her and she shook and trembled, crying out once more in pleasure and moaned longingly, eyes shut tight as she felt the orgasm fly through her, sending sparks throughout and her heart pounding wildly._

_She panted, her head on his chest and trying to catch her breath and he breathed heavily, sweat along his forehead and chest,back.. he smirked down at her, moving the hair away from her face and she was also hot but just as satisfied._

_"Yea." Emma teased, still breathless and leaned up again, smirking down at him and hair falling around her shoulders as she looked up pretending to think, "It's defiantly the sex." she said,glancing at her pretty ring and twirled it around her finger until she squeeled when he grabbed her, sitting up and tickled her madly, biting her neck playfully until it got into a moment again, and he sucked more on it, kissing it tenderly and left trail of Jay hickeys down her neck to her chest, and slowly kissed up to her chaw, then mouth and she sighed into the kiss._

_she was hopelessly his...forever._

_Emma wore his shirt now as he just his pants and another pair of a shirt of his he kept in her closet. She always drowned in his shirts, and looked adorable as she cuddled up in it on the couch and he laid down beside her, pulling her into his arms._

_"You happy?" he asked._

_Emma looked up at him through her long eyelashes, and nodded, kind of in disbelief she was THIS happy._

_He smirked, nodding, and focused back on the tv playing._

_Marrying Emma Nelson, bet nobody thought that would happen back in highschool. But, seemed to feel so right and he wanted nothing else more than this._

_He caught her frown deeply and his heart stopped, "What?" he asked worriedly._

_Emma snapped her eyes to his, blinking and sitting up more, "Nothing." she said too quickly, which Jay knew was a habit of hers when she lied_

_Fuck, did she not want to be with him? Did she probably feel he'd fail her? He wouldn't, he'd honestly do anything-_

_"Relax." Emma teased, and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just hoping nothing ruins this."_

_"you have doubts?"_

_"not of us." Emma corrected, "Drama just seems to.." she drifted off looking down, "Find us." _

_Jay frowned now, clenching his jaw but knew what she meant. Though Manny was fine with everything now, they had still bumped into Alex before and she was just above confused, still lesbian, but confused on how they ended up together and could seem SO happy..but then found out they had a 'thing' back in highschool. It upset Emma, seeing Alex calling Jay's phone alot the next few weeks but he swore he ignored it and he insisted she was only doing it to piss Emma off. Since then, nothing but trying to get Emma's parents to accept him again, which they weren't mean or anything..just worried for Emma. And come tell her parents she's engaged, they're probably going to be worried he'll walk out of their wedding too. Then there's the whole 'is Sean gonna come to wedding' that will bug Jay, even though Sean was now married to Tory._

_"We'll be okay." Jay promised her and she believed him, nodding and sharing another kiss._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Now here they were, planning their wedding together..to live happily ever after

_**One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.**_

_**[Bridge:]**__**  
We're made for one another  
Me and you  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through**_

One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh.

(beiber, Chris brown- next to you)


End file.
